Espoirs, regrets, destinée
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: A la base, ça ne devait pas être une FF Digimon. Mais vu que je me suis inspirée de cet anime, j'ai finalement décidé de la modifier. C'est une histoire triste, mais avec une fin pleine d'espoir...


_Espoir__s__, Regret__s__, et Destiné__e_

Je ne me souviens pas tout à fait de ce qu'il s'est passé… Juste que je traversais la route en me retournant pour faire un dernier signe à mes amis. Des bruits de freins, un grand choc, puis le néant total…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, je flottais dans du vide, incapable de bouger, de penser. Et tout à coup, j'ai aperçu une lumière à travers mes paupières. Curieuse et rassurée par ce changement, j'ai ouvert les yeux.

J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, entourée par d'autres personnes, toutes rassemblées près de l'endroit où devait se trouver le lit. En les observant, je remarquai que tous étaient mes amis et que tous avaient l'air abattus (certains même sanglotaient). Je demandai à l'un d'entre eux ce qu'il était arrivé, mais il ne me répondit pas. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ma présence. J'essayai avec quelques autres, sans aucun résultat. D'après leur tête, quelqu'un avait dû mourir…

Mon cœur se serra. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je regardai le petit attroupement près du lit. Ma réponse se trouvait sous ces draps.

Inspirant un bon coup, j'avançai de quelques pas. A ma plus grande stupéfaction, je pouvais toucher les gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. De la science-fiction, carrément !

Mais mon enthousiasme disparut quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la couchette. Une personne que je connaissais… Celle que je voyais dans le miroir tous les matins, celle qui apparaissait à chaque fois que j'observais l'eau d'une fontaine, celle qu'on voyait sur les photos de classe à ma place…

_La défunte n'était autre que moi…_

Pourtant, j'aurais dû le sentir dès le début. Me retrouver debout dans un endroit inconnu, invisible aux yeux de tous, avec la capacité de traverser les solides… Tout ça ne pouvait signifier autre chose que mon départ du monde des vivants.

-Tu viens de comprendre ?

Quelqu'un m'avait parlé. Je me retournai, et au-dessus de la tête de mes connaissances, j'aperçus une forte lumière blanche, semblant venir de nulle-part. Devant se tenait une silhouette, qu'éblouie, je ne pus distinguer que quelques secondes plus tard. C'était un homme blond vêtu d'un smoking.

Je savais que je voyais cet inconnu pour la première fois (un homme d'une telle beauté ne s'oubliait pas facilement), mais dans un autre sens, j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Son visage androgyne à l'aspect rassurant m'invita à me confier à lui :

-Je… Je suis morte, c'est ça ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son air mélancolique me le confirma. Mes mains se crispèrent, mon cerveau peinait à emmagasiner ce fait. Comme dans un rêve, mes pas me portèrent vers l'inconnu. Celui-ci me sourit, avec tristesse cependant.

-Suis-moi, ta place n'est plus ici…

Je me retournai, regardant les vivants. Ceux-ci continuaient de regarder mon corps inerte. Personne ne prononçait mot, n'osait troubler ce silence, hommage offert au défunt. Hommage offert à moi…

Devant cette scène, je ne pouvais plus résister. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues. Jusque là, je les avais retenues, de peur de passer pour une mauviette. Mais mauviette devant qui ? Personne ne pouvait me voir. Personne ne pourrait plus jamais me voir !

Incapable de lutter, je m'écroulai sur le sol. J'étais une égoïste : je ne pleurais pas à cause de la détresse des autres, non, mais pour moi, pour mon départ loin de ceux que j'aimais, pour mes rêves, mes projets, mes espoirs qui à présent n'avaient aucune valeur.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je n'arrivais pas à accepter. Je n'y arriverais sans doute jamais. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ce sort ? Naître pour mourir si jeune, n'était-ce pas du gâchis ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Toujours cette même question, à laquelle seule l'éternité qui m'attendait pourrait me répondre.

Agenouillée, les mains plaquées contre le carrelage dont je ne pouvais plus sentir le froid, j'agonisai, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Je voulais hurler, mais mon corps fatigué ne pouvait plus l'exécuter.

Et soudain, dans cet Enfer, une main rassurante se posa sur mon épaule.

-Viens, tu te fais du mal inutilement… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras en sécurité une fois arrivée à destination… Tout ira bien.

Quelle destination ? Je jetai un regard méfiant à l'androgyne qui m'aidait à se relever. Une sorte d'aura bienveillant en émanait, m'obligeant à lui faire confiance. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui m'attendait.

Essuyant mes larmes, bien qu'il était évident que d'autres allaient suivre, je me mis face à la lumière, qui faisait penser à une tunnel creusé dans l'air. Un bruit régulier en sortait. Je ne réalisai que plus tard que le son ressemblait à celui que des vagues s'écrasant contre une falaise.

-Tu es prête ? me demanda l'ange (plus de doutes là-dessus). Je t'expliquerai tout une fois ce cap passé.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Personne ne me l'avait dit, mais je me doutais bien qu'il ne me serait jamais permis de revenir. Je fis signe à l'inconnu d'attendre quelques secondes, et, d'un pas hésitant, mais ferme, je rejoignis mes amis.

Près du lit se tenaient ceux à qui je tenais le plus. Ma meilleure amie, mon grand frère et… mon meilleur ami. Enfin, c'était ce que je disais à tous. Mais au fond de moi, je ressentais quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié envers lui. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, mais que je n'avais jamais osé avouer : l'amour…

On se connaissait depuis la maternelle, où nous étions comme des frères et sœurs. Puis après le divorce de ses parents, il s'en était allé au Canada, avant de revenir lors de la dernière année de collège. Le temps n'avait rien changé, et à nouveau, nous étions le duo inséparable. C'était en le revoyant dans le préau que j'avais réalisé qu'aucune amitié n'avait jamais existé pour moi. Seulement l'amour…

En le revoyant assis sur ce lit de mort, pleurant mon départ, je ne pus éprouver que du remord, des regrets. J'aurais dû le lui dire, tout lui avouer, tous mes sentiments… Lui dire combien je tenais à lui, à quel point j'en avais besoin…

Maintenant, il était trop tard, et de toute manière, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Si je le lui avais dit, serais-je là, debout près de ceux qui durant toute ma vie tenaient à moi ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il ne servait à rien de s'attarder là-dessus.

Dans un élan d'espoir, j'essayai d'attraper sa main. Comme prévu, mes doigts la traversèrent, sans aucune réaction de sa part. Bien que je m'y attendais, je ressentis de la déception. M'asseyant près de lui, je tentai une dernière chose : lui parler.

-Takeru ?

Aucune réaction. Son regard fixait toujours mon corps. Ne perdant pas espoir, je m'approchai doucement de lui. De mon vivant, j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque en étant si proche.

Mon visage s'approcha du sien.

-Takeru ?

Rien. Même en ayant chuchoté son nom à l'oreille, il ne pouvait plus m'entendre. Déçue, je plongeai un dernière fois mon regard dans ses yeux bleus. Bleus comme l'océan, comme le ciel, comme la glace… Essuyant une énième larme, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Un baiser d'adieu, qui contenait tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire quand mon cœur battait encore.

-Je t'aime…

Je me relevai, et rejoignit l'Ange en titubant, les larmes embrumant mon regard. Celui-ci me sourit, et d'un geste de main digne du plus grand des majordomes, m'indiqua le chemin à prendre.

Je tendis une main dans cette lueur. Dès lors, je sentis une chaleur réconfortante envahir mon avant-bras. L'inconnu avait raison : d'une fois ce portail passé, je ne risquerais plus rien.

Me retournant une dernière fois, je fixai le visage de ceux qui s'étaient réunis pour moi à l'hôpital, essayant de graver leur image dans mon esprit, à jamais. Un jour, ils me rejoindraient, mais dans quel état ?

Esquissant un signe de main discret qu'ils ne pourraient voir de toute façon, j'entrai dans la lumière à reculons, l'esprit empli d'une force nouvelle.

Peu importe où j'irais, où je me retrouverais, mes souvenirs ne disparaîtraient jamais. Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait, jamais la situation ne serait aussi désespérée au point de ne plus pouvoir espérer des jours meilleurs. Car telle est la destinée humaine, marchant toujours main dans la main avec l'espoir.

C'est avec cette pensée que mon esprit rejoignit le repos éternel…

_Notre destinée est-elle écrite en avance, ou est-ce nous qui la traçons chaque jour ? _

_Voilà une question à laquelle sans doute personne ne pourra jamais répondre. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons avancer sereinement vers le futur, pas à pas. Beaucoup d'obstacles obscurcissent ce chemin, nous rendant la vie compliquée. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut jamais perdre de vue la lumière d'espoir, celle qui nous aidera à nous relever après une chute, qui nous redonnera confiance après un échec, et qui ne cessera jamais de briller…_

_Lumièr__e__ et ténèbre__s__… Espoi__r__ et souffrance__s__… Pai__x__ et guerre__s__… Vérit__é__ et mensonge__s__… Harmonie…_


End file.
